


Holidays Are Here Again

by tothestarswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own ACOTARA friend asked for an Xmas fic and ACOTAR just so happened to be the fandom I chose. A fluff piece about Solstice in the town house. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!Also if you check out my writing tumblr there's usually some side stories on there sometimesakranick-author





	Holidays Are Here Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mstevenson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstevenson/gifts).



It was Solstice time again in Velaris and Feyre and Rhysand had their hands full. Two years had passed since the day that Rhys had told Feyre, "build a house with a nursery". Now, the large house had nothing but excited squeals coming from it. 

Two little girls and one little boy sat in the living room of the town house watching their Aunt Mor flit around and decorate. Occasionally they'd try and help, often teetering too close to the large tree Uncle Cassian and Uncle Azriel had brought in only a few weeks before.

Not too far away their Aunt Elain tended to some of the indoor plants as she hummed a melody to her own baby bump. She only stopped when her nephew, Elijah, had fumbled to her side and tugged on her dress and requested, "Up!"

Elain carried the little boy into the kitchen with her, confident that Mor could watch his sisters and decorate at the same time. It was there that she found Rhysand with his face in his hands.

"What seems to be the matter Rhys?"

"Tomorrow is Solstice and I still haven't found Feyre a gift." Rhys grumbles as he takes Elijah from Elain and gives him half his sandwich.

Elain laughs as she cuts an apple up for her nephew and two oranges for her nieces. "You'll figure it out, you always do."

Rhys nods absentmindedly as Feyre walks into the kitchen.

"Mama!" Elijah shouts, startling Rhys from his thoughts and then he smirks.

"Hello Feyre darling."

Feyre's heart skips a beat. In the years they've been married, even known each other, that smirk of his has always been her undoing.

Before she could comment though a loud crash could be heard from the living room and then a distinct shrill cry and Mor muttering under her breath. Feyre chuckled and sighed. "Duty calls," she shrugs to Rhysand apologetically and kisses her son's head before walking out of the kitchen.

Rhys watches her go, as he had a thousand times before. He shakes his head and looks at his son, "Your mother will be the death of me." His son just laughs at him.

In the living room Feyre finds both her daughters, Marissa and Arsinoe, playing with the decorations from the tree that was now laying on the floor. Mor was trying her best to pick up the ornaments the best she could as the two girls had already gathered most of them. 

Feyre simply laughed and at the sound of her laughter both her daughters looked at her and smiled. "What happened Mor?"

Mor huffed and shook her head. "I was putting up the lights above the fireplace when your daughters decided they'd use each other as a step stool and take some of the ornaments I hung on the tree down to play with."

"I see," Feyre smirked, "and how is it that somehow both your nieces aren't underneath the toppled over tree exactly?"

"They winnowed."

Feyre's heart stopped beating. At least that's what it felt like to Rhysand, who came barreling into the living room with a concerned look on his face.

He rushed to Feyre's side and did a once over. No physical harm. "Feyre say something please." Rhysand said slightly alarmed.

"Our daughters can winnow."

In the kitchen Elain was playing with Elijah one moment and the next, he disappeared much like Rhys did on occasion. She only guessed where he went.

So when Feyre and Rhys's gaze turned to their daughters they were shocked to find their son sitting with them too.

"Correction," Mor said casually, "apparently all three of your children can winnow."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this as it IS only meant to be a random fluff piece. But if it gets some positive feedback I'll likely turn it into a multi chapter fic


End file.
